supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Link/Old Page1
Starting this guy fresh in honor of the new system...his page burns my eyes and my soul. ---- Link is the protagonist from the Legend of Zelda video game series. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, and almost always wears a green tunic with chain-mail underneath it. He has a triangle (Triforce) shaped birthmark on his left hand. Additional Info Personality: Link is known to be courteous, brave, and humble to those who deserve it. He never brags about himself, and hates it when others do so. He is very nice to most people, though if you make a bad impression on him he will not forget it. He argues with those he hates, yet he loves a good fight or argument. He often fights with Sheik, but they are good friends still for some reason. It is hinted that he has feelings for Ilia, and would even end his own life to protect her. Like most Hylains, he distrusts technology because it was the downfall of Termina. He seems to like art and music, but never speaks about it. Although he does not brag about himself, there is a strong sense of loftiness about him, especially when around those who he finds idiotic. Link is generally considered to be a great leader. He puts himself in-charge of the group, but unintentionally does so. If someone questions his actions as leader, he seems to get very offended or angry. When he isn't saving the world, he has been noted to be extreamly lazy. He wakes up at around three in the morning every day, goes to the ranch to let the goats out of the barn, then falls asleep again for several hours under a tree when he's supposed to be guarding the herd. Epona normally takes advantage of this time to play pranks on the villagers with her friends: Mary the goat and Link the cat. A Call to Arms/Roleplay: Link joined the Hyrulean Military along with his friends. He has been dubbed "Commander" by many of his fellow soldiers. Here, it is revealed that he is a good military strategist. During the now called "The Failed Ambush Battle", Link was in charge of the troops there. Dewott who was revealed to be a traitor attacked too soon, giving away their position. Hundreds were killed on the Hyrulean side. He was seen later speaking to Zelda about what had happened. When Cher Ami delivers the message about Patrol 1, Link is the one who helps lead the troops to Lake Hylia. It is a long, bloody battle and Link serves bravely. He survives the battle and the war had been won for his country. He returns back home, and is slapped by Ilia in the face for not letting her fight, but then she hugs him for returning home safely. The Doppelganger/Roleplay: Link is first seen fleeing from the Ordon Village on horse back because the villagers have been turned into monsters, even his close friend, Ilia. He takes shelter in a cave from the harsh winter, little does he know it is the entrance to The Cave of Nex. Iggy, Servine, and several other enter the cave to "help" him defeat Dark Link. Link dislikes these people and hates Iggy, so he travels deeper into the cave to try and escape them. Of course, they are called "annoying idiots" by Link for a reason, and proceed to follow him. A door of thick stone crashes down behind them an they are forced to fight Megalodon, the first enemy in the cave. Link puts on a piece of cloth called the Mask of Water, which allows him to breath the water that had now flooded the room. He figures out almost instantly that he has to attack the eyes and gills of the giant shark, since its rough skin neutralizes any attack. While the others are panicking, he and Epona have defeated the monster. The water disappears and they proceed to the next room. A Keldeo name Colt joins their party and helps to defeat the next boss. The terrifying monster called Daemone Lumina Mille, "The Demon of a Thousand Eyes", attacks them. The others are again terrified and Link, Epona, and Colt are forced to solve the problem. Epona notices the lanterns on the walls that could light the pitch black room. From traveling with her "master" she has picked up on a few of his techniques. She notifies Link immediately, but the lanterns are too high on the walls to reach. Colt lights the lanterns by ricocheting off the walls with a match in his mouth. The light is toxic to the monster, so it was soon defeated. The next room held the evil spider, Arachne. Link circles around the giant spider and attacks from behind. While the others think they are bravely defeating the monster, they actually play as a distraction so Link can kill Archne. The next room held the fire snake, Incendium. Link and his friends tried to let the others defeat this monster. Link gave them hints such as "look at the rocks." The rocks surrounding the cave were cracked an easy to break that could cause a rock-slide and imprison the fire serpent. Iggy, who was shooting lighting at the monster not realizing that it had no effect, then threw a rock at the snake, again doing no harm to it. Link smacked his forehead an gave more an more hints, but none of the others were able to comprehend. Link practically told them what to do, but they were too narrow-minded to see it. He finally had enough and told Colt to strike the rocks with Aqua Tail, this caused them to fall and trap the giant snake. Colt them drowned the beast with water. The last room held the monster Ciphras Spes. The monster caused a person's worst fears to become reality in their own mind. Link's vision was of all the people he "was unable to save." He feels that because he has been given the greatest power that he should be able to make sure that everyone around him and that he cares about is safe and death and evil will never touch them; he feels that he is a failure if he does not do so. Though, he forgets that he is an imperfect creature where such a feat is impossible for him to do so. The vision actually forces him to cower, something that he despises. He never overcomes this fear, but instead attacks Ciphras Spes directly, causing the spell to become weaker so he was able to break it. Once the others are freed after several more hours of waiting, they exit the cave. When the group is attacked by Novas at the cave exit, Link, Epona, and Colt leave the others because they were fantasizing that they were in the stomach of a Nova while they were being eaten alive. Somehow, the others manage to catch up with them, though when a Pokemon name Lily and a dragon named Redwing join the group, Link and the other four leave the rest of the group, hoping to loose them for good. He heard a pack of Nix Wolves preparing to attack them, so he turns into a wolf himself to try and see if he can "scent" them. The group wins against the wolves, but Iggy an his friends start to annoy Link to the point where he can't take it any more. Then they reach the entrance to the capital of Hyrule, Link losses it and snaps at Iggy and the others, frightening his own friends. Iggy stays behind, but the others who Link is mad at don't understand and continue to "stalk" him. Link tries to ignore them an they enter the castle through a secret passage way. They are attacked by ghost-like monsters called Phantasmas, and Link is again forced to kill most of them by himself. Iggy then bolts into the castle an Link is on teh verge of killing him because he can't take it any more. Link continues to yell at Iggy and his friends until he battles Dark Link. "The Doppelganger" says things like "I am your darker side, something you can't defeat, and even if I die, I still am the victor," and Link does not understand. Redwing attacks Dark Link, but he breaks the baby dragon's neck instantly. Link is utterly furious and mercilessly and brutally attacks Dark Link, who purposely looses as part of his plan. When Dark Link dies, the Triforce of Power moves from his soul to Link's, causing the now former hero to become insane and evil. Link attacks his friends and Epona tries to stop him, but Link is unable to listen. Lily begins to prey, an somehow the group is telelported to Caligo Mountain. Due to the twilight being lifted slightly, Ilia, Zelda, and Sheik are free from the spell. They are also hiding in the same cave on the mountain that the group was teleported to. They agree to save Hyrule no matter the cost, not even Link's, their former friend's, life. The Price of Power/Roleplay: Link, being corrupted by power, is actually a minor character in this RP. He is only seen at the very end when the group fights him. His defeat is caused by Ilia's voice, which causes him to remember his past and impale himself by not paying attention. After this RP, he is healed by Sol. Ad Salvandas Sol/Roleplay: As nornal, Link leads the group after Sol is killed by Chaos. Link feels that he is in dept to the guardian after saving his life, an is intent on avenging her's. He is the one who defeats Chaos and throws him off the said of a small cliff on Mt. Caligo, though the attack does not kill the assassin. Sol is then revived by the Triforce of Power. Link's Past: Link was born during the Hyrulean Civil War in Calatia Village. His mother was Metrodora, and his father Leonidas. His father was an extremely radical revolutionist and decided to fight in the civil war, though he died before the war was over and never saw his son. Link's mother was killed from injuries after a civilian massacre. Her journal was taken by Kaito, Sheik's father. He was found by a villager from the Ordon Village south of Calatia. He was raised there, but had to work from a very young age at a ranch hand to support himself. He met his horse, Epona, and best friend, Ilia, there. When he was sixteen, he saved Hyrule and banished the evil twilight forever with the help of Midna. Alternate Forms Wolf Link As stated above, Link has the ability to turn into a wolf. In this form, he is a gray and black wolf with blue eyes and a Triforce mark on his left paw. In this form, he has the ability to create a force-field of Twilight to attack enemies. He also has other powers that come from the Twilight Energy. Oni Link When Link is possessed by the Fierce Deity, he is called Oni Link. "Oni" is a Japanese word meaning "Demon." When in this form, Link has no control over his actions and is extremely powerful. He already resembles the Fierce Deity, so not ''too ''many of his features are changed. Though, his eyes are turned completely white and red and blue markings appear on his face. Trivia *This is the Link from "Twilight Princess", and all info is based off of that game, or Icy just making stuff up. *In SSB, Link can not change into a wolf, but Icy doesn't care. *He is about 16-17 years old. *In Twilight Princess, he can only speak to animals if he is a wolf. On this wiki, he can speak to and understand animals in his regular form as well. **Due to this, he has been called crazy several times. *He has reflective eyes, just like wolves. **When he is angry, he has been noted to growl like a wolf as well. *He's deathly allergic to chocolate. *Despite being in the RP since the Super Smash/Roleplay, this section of his history has been removed due to it being utterly ridiculous given what events occurred in that RP. His RP info on the page now starts from A Call To Arms/Roleplay. *He has a faint southern accent, which is how people talk in Ordona and Faron. **Icy just really didn't want to give him a British accent like everyone else..... Category:Old Character Pages Category:Blizz's Pages